


Always, I'll Care

by fcrmulated



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Sebastian, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fainting, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nicknames, Night Terrors, No Smut, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcrmulated/pseuds/fcrmulated
Summary: Luckily for Charles, Seb just hummed. He didn't seem completely convinced, but at least he didn't ask any further questions. Charles felt kinda relieved when the German wrapped his arm around Charles' shaking shoulders, instead of going in for the usual kiss. Though, he could really use the perfect, comforting feeling of Seb's soft lips pressed against his own. He knew Seb knew perfectly well that something wasn't right.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in this fandom, so feel free to leave tips in the comments. :) Also, if you have any F1 requests for writings, or specific prompts, make sure to message me/comment them/or DM me on my instagram (@fcrmulated). All drivers/pairings/genres are welcome. (I probably won't do driverXreader tho.) Before reading, please mind the warnings! I'll split this story into several chapters to make it more organized. With that being said, enjoy this fluffy/angsty one-shot! : )

Charles zipped up his thick Ferrari jacket even higher, pulling the sleeves over his freezing hands, as he closed the door of his car. Those damned chills... He just couldn't seem to get warm. It had started this morning already, when he'd woken up. First of all, it was without Seb. Second, an awful, throbbing headache had woken him from his sleep abruptly, and unfortunately it hadn't eased down for the smallest bit. If anything, it seemed to have gotten worse, even though Charles had taken 2 paracetamol already.

He tried to force a smile, as he greeted his fellow Ferrari driver, and loved boyfriend. ''Morning, handsome.''

Seb, bended over in the back of his car, felt his smile grow wider at the familiar voice. He quickly grabbed his red jacket from the trunk, before closing it. ''Goodmorning, to you too,'' He grinned, turning around to look at his favourite person.

Seb had started earlier today, just to help the team with preparation. He never really was someone who slept the whole morning. Unlike Charles, he always got up around 8am. But as soon as Seb's eyes met the younger's pale face, his usual smile faded and was replaced with a worried frown. His eyes trailed down to the thick jacket, zipped up all the way up to the brunette's chin. It wasn't exactly hot here, but this was definitely not how a normal person would dress on a morning like this. Seb felt himself sweating by just looking at the younger man.

''Are you okay? You look-'' But before Seb could finish his sentence, Charles stopped him. ''I'm fine, just had a bad night,'' He lied. Somehting he hated to do, especially to Seb. Knowing Seb only wanted to make sure he was alright, didn't exactly make it better either. But he just didn't want to worry him.

Luckily for Charles, Seb just hummed. He didn't seem completely convinced, but at least he didn't ask any further questions. Charles felt kinda relieved when the German wrapped his arm around Charles' shaking shoulders, instead of going in for the usual kiss. Though, he could really use the perfect, comforting feeling of Seb's sweet, soft lips pressed against his own. He knew Seb knew perfectly well that something wasn't right.

Arriving at the Ferrari team garage, Charles started feeling dizzy. Maybe it was just the busy atmosphere, or maybe it was the fever getting worse. Though, Charles hoped it was the first option. Seb, still next to him, glanced over at the Monegasque. ''Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should sit down for a second,'' He offered, placing his hand on Charles' shoulder and lowering himself to look his teammate in the eyes. But once again, Charles forced a smile, carefully shaking his head. ''No, I'm alright, Seb. Really.''

An uneasy silence fell, as Seb seemed to hesitate. Eventually, he just sighed, knowing how stubborn Charles was.

''Alright, then. Well, if anything changes, you tell me, okay?''

Charles hummed in response. He really appreciated Seb's protective nature, it kinda reminded him of a worried mother, in a good way.

Seb ran his hand through Charles' hair and muttered a soft 'I love you', before dissappearing somewhere into one of the rooms and Charles was left alone in the garage. Somehow, it made him calm down a bit. Though his head was still killing him. It felt like someone was busy shoving several knives into his brain. He figured to go and drink something, since that usually helped with headaches.

So, he headed into the hallway. Noticing, Dan and Max at the end, just casually laughing like always. Charles made a turn for the bathroom. Suddenly, the whole hall started to spin around him. He stopped walking. The spinning room made Charles feel nauseous. He was sure he could hear his heart pound in his ears, which was soon to be drowned out by a loud ringing noise. Stumbling backwards, Charles tried to find something to steady himself. But somehow his hands didn't find anything, not even a fucking wall. It was too late anyway. He lost his balance, black spots covering his vision. Charles only heard parts of muffled noises through the loud ringing, which he assumed where Max and Dan, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter II

_''Charles.''_

The Monegasque flinched at the loud voice, calling out for him. He knew this voice. It was familiar, like _home_. If only his brain would allow him to think clearly...

Hands were pulling at him. He just let them, he didn't have the strength to fight whoever was trying to get him out of the uncomfortable position he was in. He was rolled onto his back, laying flat, when he slowly came back to the present. 

Charles peeked his eyes open. Immediately regretting it and tightly squeezing them shut again. Not noticing the pained groan that escaped his throat. 

The voices became clearer, like the water that had been in his ears all the time, had flown out. Finally, he could place the voice and who it belonged to.

 _''Seb...''_ He mumbled, his voice way weaker than he'd wanted it to be. Something cold touched his burning forehead, causing him to flinch away. Charles groaned again, trying to knock away the hand still on his head. But another warm hand locked itself around Charles' wrist, pinning it in place at his side.

''It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here.''

The words were clear and comforting. Charles felt himself relax. He just wanted Seb. Nothing else, just to be closer to the one person who meant the whole world to him. His _Seb._

Prying his eyes open in a second attempt, Charles tried his best to block as much light as he could, so his head wouldn't start throbbing again. Through his long lashes, his gaze met Seb's and Charles felt his heart sink at the hint of despair in the German's crystal-blue eyes.

Charles had to fight the urge to jolt up, into Seb's arms and just _cry._

Seb was crouched down, with one knee on the ground, at Charles' side. His hand still on Charles' head, but it was more in a comforting manner. Once in awhile, he would move his hand up to run it through the younger's hair. When Charles opened his eyes, he tried his best to hide how worried he was. Since, he didn't know what had happened.

He smiled down at his boyfriend. ''Welcome back, baby,'' He grinned, when he saw the corners of Charles' mouth curl into a careful smile once their eyes met. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Charles' hand search for his. Seb reached out and as soon as their hands touched, the Monegasque firmly held onto it.

''He just collapsed out of nowhere.'' It was Dan's voice, somewhere behind Charles. Carefully, the brunette tried to sit up. He felt 2 strong hands on his back, steadying him. Up right, he slumped back against the wall. His head started feeling fuzzy again, but he just focused on his hand in Seb's.

Seb was still in the same position, but this time in front of Charles. Dan was standing at his right, together with Max. Both their concerned gazes locked on their friend. Dan looked like he was on the verge of tears, but was keeping himself together just for Charles, and maybe Max.

''I'll take him back to the hotel,'' Seb stated, as he got up to face both Max and Dan. ''Will you two make sure to inform Mattia? And Pierre as well.''

Max nodded, ''Sure,'' he agreed, as he gently pushed Dan away, who didn't seem to be able to say anything. 

Seb turned himself to Charles again. He smiled reassuring. ''Let's get you back to the hotel.''


	3. Chapter III

The way back from the track to the hotel was nothing more than a huge blur for Charles. He only remembered Seb had been there the whole time. Now, he was back in his room. He didn't know where Seb was. Charles felt panic grow in his stomach. He felt too hot, but also too cold at the same time. Luckily, his headache had eased down, but was replaced by this awful nauseous feeling. Charles couldn't decide which was worse.

Charles rolled over to his right side. A very, very bad decision. The nausea got way worse, and he had the feeling like he was about to throw up. Not having the strength to get himself up, his brain basically went on auto-pilot. '' _Seb... Seb!''_ He croaked out, as loud as he could. For a moment it remained silent and Charles started to doubt if Seb was even anywhere in the room.

But then the German came jogging from around the corner. The worried look hadn't left his eyes. He quickly kneeled next to the bed, running his hand through Charles' sticky hair. ''Hey, what's wrong?''

For a split second, Charles felt okay. He felt comfortable. But then another wave of nausea hit. ''I don't feel well,'' He tried to get out of the bed. Luckily, Seb got the underlaying message immediately and he carefully helped Charles out of his bed, into the bathroom. 

As soon as they were in the luxe bathroom, Charles sunk to his knees in front of the tiolet. He felt little droplets of sweat tripple down his forehead and his back, as he took in shuddering breaths. He felt Seb's reassuring hand on his back, moving in small, comforting circles. Charles could basically picture the look on Seb's face right now, and he was glad he couldn't see it. Because, it sure as hell would make him feel worse than he already did...

A sharp shiver went down the brunette's spine, before he felt the burning feeling in the back of his throat. Soon, the little that was even in his stomach was spilled in the tiolet. 

He felt like crying. The burning feeling in his throat didn't leave, and neither did the nausea. Still, Seb was sitting on the side of the bathtub. Charles was sure he could hear Seb mutter things like, 'it's okay', 'you'll be fine, baby', and 'i'm right here'. Then, Seb moved behind him, leaning forward to flush the toilet for him. 

The Monegasque felt exhausted. He laid his arms on the toilet seat and rested his forehead on his hands. His face hovering above the recently plushed toilet. He wasn't sure if he was going to throw up, so better he'd prepare...

God, Charles _hated_ being sick. The only positive thing was the way Seb would take care of him whenever he was ill. Though, he hated the feeling of being a burden to Seb... Seb had told him over and over how it was okay to feel sick, and that everyone got sick once in a while, and how he didn't care to stay for as long as Charles needed.

Charles couldn't keep his emotions controlled. The nausea, the returned sickening headache, just everything; it became too much to him. He tried to mask his quiet sobs as well as he could, but the crying took over and with every sob his body shook.

Seb was quick to react. He didn't say anything. He just slit down from the bathtub, after turning on the water, to sit down on the bathroom floor. He craddled the crying boy in his arms, gently pushing Charles closer against him. Charles willingly let himself fall into Seb's chest, as he buried his face into the German's shoulder. The sobs got louder, and Charles had to focus on breathing to not almost choke on his crying. 

The Monegasque clawed his hands onto the fabric of clothing on Seb's back. Seb gently rubbed his hand up and down on Charles back, as he moved his head to plant a kiss on top of the brunette's head. ''I love you, baby,'' He muttered, before repeating the movement. ''So much.''

In between his sobs, that were slowly getting less, Charles did his best to reacted properly. ''I love you, too, Sebby. You're my world,'' He basically whimpered into Seb's shoulder. Wrapping his arms closer around his boyfriend's body, Charles sniffled. He never, _ever_ wanted to leave Seb. Never in his whole life.


End file.
